Talk:Aurora Sinistra
A lot of the information on this page doesn't seem relevant to Professor Sinistra. -Smonocco 16:44, September 14, 2009 (UTC) On the Contrary, Mr. Smonocco Everything on this page concerns Professor Sinistra in some way. For example; when the basilisk starts petrifying her students, or when the school is attacked by Death Eaters. It's all relevant. Butterfly the rabbit 17:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) (the guy who worked very hard to write this page) You can pick any event from the books and it would some how be relevant to her. Most of this article is filled with stuff she "probably" did. I had to go back in the page history in order to pick out what she actually did. I agree with Smonocco. We should make the same procedure as we did with the Vector article.--Rodolphus 17:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Aurora or Aurelia? "Aurora" as Sinistra's first name comes from the "More idle jottings (page 1)" scrapbook entry from JKR's Official Site. Today, I stumbled upon an unlockable called "Early draft workings" (see it here). In it, Sinistra's first name is listed as "Aurelia". So, what should we consider canonical? Is there a way to tell which one is the most recent? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:40, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. On closer analysis I think that "More idle jottings (page 1)" and "Early draft workings" are written on both sides of the same paper sheet. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 11:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::What should we do, then? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Do we have any hint which list is newer? Even though I think Aurelia sounds better, it makes less sense (Aurelia means golden, according to the German Wikipedia.) Perhaps we should create a redirect and write something in the BTS section.--Rodolphus 20:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: . If we have any evidence of it being newer, we can move the article to the redirect.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 21:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::The thing is, we don't know if "Aurora" is newer either. I propose moving the article under "Sinistra" for conflicting evidence. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Seconded.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 21:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) In Lego Harry Potter? Our Lego article claims that she appears in Lego Harry Potter. If this is true, can we get an image?--Rodolphus 11:31, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Bumping--Rodolphus 07:06, July 3, 2010 (UTC) : -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 01:30, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :In the game mentioned at some point that she is Aurora? because if it is clear that appeared in the first two films.The two characters are very similar and use the same clothes. : I'd say yes, as she's the only female employee with dark skin. And, as you said her clothes are clearly modeled on this character. Jayden Matthews 09:06, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Until we have actual proof that the actress is Sinastra, you cannot change the article. You can add our speculation to the BTS, but the main article needs to remain the same. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC)